Changes
by RomanticKissez
Summary: Hinata has been given a mission to train with Anko after the second part of the Chunin exams. The mission is used an excuse as to get away from her strict father who is crushing her spirit. Hinata is due to return in three years. Together with her friends, they will save the ninja world! MinatoxHinata. KarinxSuigetsu other pairings undecided. AU
1. It starts

Romantic: Okay I am rewriting Changes!

Sasuke: Not like it will be any better...

Romantic: *throws him in a closet* SHUT UP!

Hinata: What changes in Changes?

Romantic: No OCs. Honestly, I did the whole OC thing because I have this character that I made up and I did not know what to do with her. No worries, for me, I am making a story for her. I hope to publish that one day!

Hinata: Are the pairings still the same?

Romantic: Yes and no. Minato and Hinata. Suigetsu and Karin. Ino and Sai. I'm not sure if I should still add ShikaTema and NejiTen. Now Disclaimer!

Sasuke: *calls from closet* She doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

It is a peaceful night in Konoha, except for a 12 year old girl that seems to be running down the empty streets. As she is running, tears full of sadness fall from her pale lavender eyes. Her eyesight starts to get blurry as her tears start to fall faster. Her whole week was very devastating and thoughts of just giving up swirl in her mind. She trips and just lies on the ground with tears pouring out of her eyes.

She kept asking herself why her father would say such cruel things to her everyday. Her father would call her harsh names for a girl her age and have spars with her. Those spars were just an excuse for him to hit her. Her large jacket is used to hide all her bruises and cuts. She kept her beatings and verbal abuse as a secret. As far as other were concerned, her father would just glare at her. Only one person knows that she is beaten and that was because he found her in the forest crying her heart out while wearing a short sleeved shirt.

She stands and begins running to the only person she could trust. She needs him right now and maybe her grandfather figure will assure her everything is okay. She stands outside his office and knocks gently, she needs someone and he is the only one who knows.

On the other side of the door, a man in his late 60s is working on paperwork. It is a late night but the stack of papers never seem to get any smaller. As he is glaring and cursing at the stack of papers, a gentle knock breaks him out of his staring contest with those horrible papers.

'Come in', Sarutobi knows who it is and can guess just why she is here. He is surprised though because she would always come during the day, never the night. He knows of what Hiashi says and does to his daughter but cannot comprehend why. She would be in here every other day, crying and hugging. She would sit in his office and watch him work or talk to him about anything that came to her mind. She would start to talk about it for a little but leave his office with a smile.

As he predicted, a pre-teen girl came in with puffy red eyes. Her midnight blue hair was a messy from running, her white tinted lavender eyes held sadness, her cheek was red and a bit swollen. She is in her normal training attire consisting of a black long-sleeve shirt and black pants.

In a burst of courage, the petite girl runs to hug her hokage and the kindest man alive. "Are you okay Hinata Hyuga?",Sarutobi holds her tightly.

"He brought okaa-san into it this time. I know I am nothing like her but he did not have to say such harsh things. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran here when I knew he would leave me alone for the night",Hinata sobs into the old man's Hokage robes. What could he do for her? All this negative influence could cause her to harm herself. 'Better not think about that..', Sarutobi holds the young girl until she falls asleep.

Sarutobi gently places her into a futon in the next room. He gets an idea but it would involve a lot of paperwork. He sighs but decides it would be the best for her. If he does not do something now, her father could destroy her soul and crush her potential. 'So much paperwork', Sarutobi sighs and is very tempted to slam his head on his desk.

* * *

Hinata slowly opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling. She couldn't believe her actions. She left home in the middle of the night, her dad was going to kill her. She poured her problems onto her Hokage and asks him to keep quiet about it as well.

"Hinata, are you awake now?", a deep voice calls to her from another side of the door. She gets up and walks through the door with a shy smile, "G-Good Mo-Morning H-H-Hokage-sama."

"Good morning Hinata. Come here, I have a little proposition for you", Sarutobi laughs gently. Hinata sits on a chair that was across from her leader.

"Now I know this may be a difficult decision but I want you to hear me out first, okay?" Sarutobi asks and continues when Hinata nods, "Now Hinata, do you want to get stronger?"

"Hai. I want to protect everyone", Hinata nods with determination in her voice.

"Okay, I have someone who can be your new teacher. You will have to leave the village to train. You need to leave so you can gain confidence. Your dad is crushing your fighting spirit, you have a lot of potential Hinata", Sarutobi finishes with a kind smile.

"I'm not too sure Hokage-sama. M-my fr-friends and m-my t-team, what will h-happen to them?", Hinata has wide eyes while listening to his suggestion.

"You will come back Hinata. You will come back and show everyone of what you have become. Prove that they were wrong about you."

Hinata starts to think it over. She would feel sad that she would leave her team, but she does like the idea of proving the others wrong. Maybe some time away from her father could turn out to be a good idea. "I will do it Hokage-sama!", Hinata blushes and grins.

"I thought you would say that so I got contacted your new sensei already. She wil-", Sarutobi was cut off by a woman jumping into the Hokage office with a wide grin. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"I'm here Hokage-jii!", the woman grins at her hokage, not noticing the young girl in front of her.

"You're early Anko...again", Sarutobi sighs. Hinata looks at the woman with a little fear and awe while Anko blushes a bit and finally notices Hinata.

"Oh? What do we have here?", Anko smirks at the shy heiress in front of her. 'She is so skittish, maybe a bunny?', Anko was thrown out of her thoughts by Sarutobi.

"I have a mission for you Anko. The second part of the chunin exams have just finished so I know you are free. You will take the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata, and train her outside the village",Sarutobi gestures towards Hinata sitting on the chair with a nervous face.

Anko stares at the young girl with shock, 'Hyuga Heiress? She looks nothing like those people. Much too kind and shy to live with people like them.' Anko frowns while guessing that she was similar to herself when she was younger. 'I have seen Hiashi-teme and I know how he acts, I bet he only crushes her..', Anko stares at the young girl and starts feeling overprotective of her, "I will happily take this mission Hokage-jii!"

"Good. Now Hinata-chan, remember that no matter how physically strong you get, a kind heart makes you even stronger okay?", Sarutobi gives a smile to the young genin. Hinata blushes and nods, getting his message that her kind heart should not change.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, your new awesome sensei! What is yours?", Anko grins and jabs her thumb to herself.

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga", Hinata stutters. She is still a little nervous but if the Hokage trusts her, then she should as well.

"Well I am ready to just leave. What about you Hinata-chan?", Anko looks at the girl with a wide grin.

"H-Hai!", Hinata blushes and pokes her fingers together.

"We will buy you clothes and weapons and other girl things out there but first", Anko smirks at her Hokage, "I need money, Hokage-jii!"

Outside the gates of Konohagakure, Anko stood fanning herself with a large pile of money, "Look at all this money, Hinata-chan!"

"Hai Mitarashi-sensei! It w-was nice of Hokage-sama t-to g-g-give us t-th-this much", Hinata giggles as she watches her sensei count the money with a drool on her face.

"Hinata-chan, just call me Anko or nee-chan", Anko grins while grabbing her hand.

"H-H-Hai, n-n-nee-c-chan", Hinata's chest is overfilled with joy that someone like Anko would want her as a little sister. The two step out of the village to train and start their adventure. Hinata looks back and vows to return as a strong person who can protect those around her.

The hokage is interrupted from his work by a door slamming open and an enraged Hyuga Head running in, "Where is Hinata?"

"I sent her on a long term mission with Mitarashi Anko", Sarutobi looks at Hiashi with a small glare. He has grown attached to the Hyuga heiress. He has come to see her as a granddaughter, which makes him a bit hostile toward her so called father.

"Tch. At least I won't have to see her bringing shame on the Hyuga household", Hiashi calmly walks out satisfied.

"She will show you Hiashi", Sarutobi glares with full force after the man left. He could not disrupt the peace between one of the noble clans and Konoha. Suddenly Sarutobi pales, "Oh no..she is with Anko...Mitarashi Anko! M-Maybe I should have let her leave with Kurenai." An image of Hinata in an outfit like Anko enters his mind, 'Nooo! My granddaughter!'

* * *

Romantic: Ta-da! Review people!

Sasuke: Not like it will help..

Romantic: Shut up!


	2. Her Determinaion

Romantic: Yay new chappie!

Hinata: Finally!

Romantic: I hope my readers are still with me. I will try my best to complete this story. My number one priority is my HitsuHinata crossover. This is number two!

I am also changing this a little. A definite good girl Karin with Suigetsu. I do not work good with a lot of characters to deal with so no Tenten and Temari. I am open to new ideas.

Old Readers(to the story): I re-wrote the first chapter little. Go back and look it over.

Hinata: Romantic-chan does not own Naruto.

* * *

"Okay Hinata-chan. We are going to spend a lot of time together so let's get to know each other", Anko grins at Hinata from across the campfire. A week has passed since they left the village to train. There has been a lot of planning of Anko in that month. She decided to go around the villages that are allied with Konoha and learn a few techniques. Not only will Hinata train but so will Anko.

"H-Hai, A-Anko-nee", Hinata stutters with a small blush on her cheeks. The thought of having an older sister made her happy and warm inside. Sure, Anko Mitarashi is a rough, sadistic, crazy, hyper lady but she has some good points too. And Hinata will list them as soon as she knows her better.

"Okay tell me Hinata-chan, what are your likes? Dislikes? Dreams? Just tell me everything", Anko remembers what Kakashi always asked his "potential" genin team and decides to use it. However, Hinata decides to stay silent and poke at her food that Anko made.

"It's okay. I will go first if you'd like", Anko suggested after she remembers that Hinata is a very shy and quiet girl. 'It may take some time but I will get her out of her shell', Anko inwardly grins.

"I am Anko Mitarashi and my birthday is October 24th. I graduated from the academy at age ten and became a chunin two years later. I like to conduct tea ceremonies, sweet bean soup, and dango. I dislike spicy tasting food. I wish to fight my second sensei", Anko has a troubled look in her eyes.

Hinata looks at her sensei with a shy smile. Anko has smiled and grinned at her the whole way. Hinata is used to glares and scrutinizing stares so this is very new to her. Her mind has been clouded with doubts but Anko has made her forget the reasons why she had doubt.

"I a-am H-Hinata H-Hyuga and was b-born on December 27. I l-l-like pr-preessing f-f-flowers, z-zenzai, and c-ci-cinnamon r-rolls. I dislike c-crab and shrimp. My d-dream is to h-have a r-r-rematch with N-Neji-niisan and my father, Hi-Hi-Hi-Hiashi Hy-Hyuga", Hinata stutters due to nervousness. 'Although', she notes, 'I did not stutter as much as I usually do. Except for when father is mentioned.' Hinata ignores the pang of sadness when she mentions her father and inwardly smiles that she did stutter less.

"Tell me about your family", Anko demands, "This will help me help you to grow." Anko lied a little, she does want to help the girl but wants to know what the situation is with her family. Hinata hesitates, no one but the ones involved and the Hokage know. Her deepest secret is about to be revealed to her new sensei. 'My new sensei and my nee-sama..', Hinata looks at the woman across from her. Hinata decides to tell her, not because Anko demanded it but because she wants to tell her.

"W-Well the c-c-clan does n-not a-approve of m-me. I am f-far too w-weak to be the h-h-heiress of the c-clan but they are t-traditional so they are h-h-hesitating to s-s-seal me", Hinata looks at the ground with sadness, "My f-f-father has told K-Kurenai-sensei that he d-does not care if I d-died on my mission. He d-deems me w-w-worthless. His s-spars with me a-are to t-te-teach me a l-lesson. He leaves b-bruises and c-cuts on m-my s-skin" At this point Anko is clenching her fists trying her best to control her temper, "What about your brother?"

"N-Neji is my c-cousin by b-blood but I s-see him as my b-brother, e-even if he did try to k-kill me. I k-killed his f-f-father, Hizashi Hyuga", Hinata's vision starts to get blurry, "K-Kumo was k-k-k-kidnapping me but f-f-father stopped t-them. K-Konoha had just s-signed a treaty and f-f-father k-killed the a-a-am-ambassador. They d-demanded my f-f-father's head or w-war. Since w-war was no longer an o-option, they d-decided to use my u-uncle who was my f-f-father's identical t-tw-twin."

Anko sits in shock with her mouth open and speechless. She had heard rumors about the Hyuga incident, but the Hyugas prefer to keep everything secret.

"H-Hanabi Hyuga is my y-y-younger s-sister by f-five y-years and she is my b-b-better. She has d-d-defeated me c-countless t-t-times when s-sparring, her b-b-byakugan is much s-stronger than m-mine", Hinata's voice brings Anko out of her thoughts. She can hear all the pain and sadness in that small voice.

"Hinata..what has your mother thought of all this?", Anko could not help her curiosity. She obviously did not hear that curiosity killed the cat and she learns it the hard way.

"My m-mother d-d-di-died", Hinata's voice wavers the most when saying that sentence. Anko looks at the small girl in shock. A family that does not seem to care for her, a brother figure that hates her guts, and losing a mother at a young age is a lot for a twelve year old girl. "Mother was amazing", Hinata speaks with no stutter. She always believed that her mother did not deserve a stutter,"She was so kind. I lost her a year after Hanabi was born. Tsukiko Hiroshi Hyuga was the most amazing woman", Hinata finishes with a bittersweet smile. The minute Hinata says her mother's name, Anko stops listening to anything else Hinata said.

"Tsukiko Hiroshi?", Anko's voice is low compared to her usual loud voice.

"H-Hai", HInata looks at her sister figure with curiosity.

"Tsukiko Hiroshi was my first sensei, before I was taken by my second sensei", Anko has a painful smile. Hinata looks at her newest sensei with shock. Her sensei was a student of her mother. Her mother was her sensei's sensei.

"So lucky you! I know some of your mother's jutsus, not all but some. I can help you perform them. Plus I do know a Hiroshi that owes me a favor", Anko quickly changes the subject. Tsukiko Hiroshi is something that brought guilt and sadness into her heart.

"R-Really? Oh I a-am so e-ex-excited. I th-thought they are all s-sc-scattered across the e-elemental n-nations", Hinata cannot help but grin. She always wanted to know about her mother's clan and their power but father always forbids her.

"Yea but he is always close by Hina-chan! Now tell me about your peers!", Anko is glad that the depressing talk is over. She will store the anger for Hiashi away and slowly feed it for when it comes to attack, Hiashi will be burned. Inwardly, Anko starts to laugh crazily.

"Well I am p-part of T-team 8 which c-consists of Kiba Inuzuka and his d-dog nin Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Kurenai-sensei and I. We m-made a vow to be the best r-recon team in K-Konoha. Kiba-kun is a bit w-wild and very a-a-affectionate toward us. Shino-kun is e-easily f-forgotten which I find w-weird because he a-always talks. Kurenai-sensei is very k-kind and s-strong, she always w-worries about me.

Team 10 c-c-consists Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Asuma-sensei. Ino-chan is very b-bold and l-loud but has good i-intentions. Shikamaru-kun is r-really l-lazy but very i-intelligent. Choji-kun may be b-b-big but has the k-kindest heart of all the rookie 9.

Team 7 consists of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, and Kakashi-sensei. S-Sakura-san is okay, though a bit c-crazy for her m-male t-teammates. Sasuke Uchiha is a bit i-indifferent but v-very nice, Minato-kun is v-v-very b-bright and c-calm. I a-always a-admired his d-d-de-determination", Hinata finishes with a blush.

"Ohhh? Does Hinata-chan have a crush on the Namikaze gaki?", Anko smirks enjoying Hinata turn a shade of red she has never seen before. Anko snickers as the young girl passes out right in front of her.

"Oh I will have fun teasing her!", Anko picks her up and sets her inside a tent. She stares at the young genin for a few seconds, 'She really looks like you Tsukiko-sensei.'

In the morning both are standing by a clearing in the forest. "Okay Hina-chan, we are going to work on basic taijutsus and speed", Anko informs. Anko gets into a stance and punches the air with her right arm, "This is called a straight punch. Now look", Anko brings her right arm back in and leans her body to the side as she thrusts her left arm, "This is a cross punch. Pay attention to how I moved my hips." Anko demonstrates the move a few more times then instructs Hinata to do the same. Hinata nods and gets into the stance as well.

"Wait!", Anko's voice stops her from continuing any further, "I did say that we will work on speed as well. Here catch!" Anko throws weights to Hinata, "Use these on your arms and legs. When you get used to them, we will switch them for heavier ones." Hinata straps them on and immediately feels the weights take effect; she never felt so slow in her life.

"I may be your nee-sama now but I will push you to your limit because I care. I want you to prove those people wrong. I want to see their faces when you save them! Let's do this Hina-chan", Anko grins at the young girl. Hinata nods, her determination rising high, 'I will show you what I am made of father. You will acknowledge me!'

"Nee-sama, w-what are we g-g-going to do a-about the m-m-money? We h-have some for n-now but we are g-going to r-run out so-sooner or l-later", Hinata questions while painfully bringing her dinner to her lips. She kept practicing the new taijutsu moves Anko taught her. Her mind is still reciting the moves, 'Hook. Uppercut. Star block. Back kick. Knuckles. Move and tilt hips.'

"We have a good while for it to last but once we run out, we are going to hunt rouge nins for money", Anko pats Hinata's head.

"What else are we going to work on, Anko-nee?", Hinata asks.

"I am going to contact Kurenai to come here on a mission and teach you advanced genjutsus. I am going to contact a Hiroshi to come teach you their kekkei genkai. We will get you a summon and work on that as well. You will learn strategies, taijutsu and sword wielding with me", Anko talks with her cheek puffed up from the food in her mouth. She finishes her food and turns to Hinata.

"We also need to work on your stutter and hidden anger", Anko looks at the young girl with calculating eyes.

"H-Hidden a-anger?", Hinata sits in full alert, no matter how painful it was to move.

"Anger sometimes can give one energy but not as much as one thinks. You have anger within you Hinata and I want to take it out before it is too late", Anko needs to take her anger out before she starts to learn the Hiroshi ways. The Hiroshi power is dangerous if used for revenge and anger.

"We start more taijutsu tomorrow get some rest okay?", Anko takes her tray and starts to clean up after her. Hinata sluggishly moves toward the tent in no mood for arguing. She wanted to take a break hours earlier but Hinata did not want to give up so easily. "Really, that girl is making me act out of character", Anko sighs but smiles. She bites her finger and slams it on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A small purple snake appeared in front Anko, "Yes Anko-san?" It definitely was one of the friendlier snakes. Most of them are mean and cruel, even her second sensei cannot tame them. "I need you to find me a Hiroshi", Anko smirks sadistically. The snake slithers away with his mission to find the specific Hiroshi.

* * *

A month has passed and Hinata has trained until she drops from exhaustion. In the month, Hinata stuttering has dwindled down from being close to only Anko and exhaustion to even care. The minute she had gotten used to the weights, they were replaced with heavier ones. At times she did want to give up and just lie down but Anko always talked her out of it.

"Hinata we have some news", Anko approaches the young girl with a scroll in her hand. Hinata stops mid strike to a tree and turns to her sensei with a curious expression.

"I..I think it's best...if you read it..there is a special one for you..after this one though", Anko mumbles. Something unusual for the hyper jounin that is usually grinning and yelling about something. Hinata grabs the scroll and reads it over. Her expression turn from shock to despair.

"S-Suna betrayed K-Konoha? S-Sarutobi-sama is g-gone?", Hinata asks rhetorical questions. Heavy sadness settles in her heart and Hinata feels heavier than before. She feels as if someone is squeezing her heart, achingly squeezing her heart until she can't breathe. Hinata starts to hyperventilate. She feels like she cannot breath, like she cannot get enough air into her lungs. The person who knew her secrets and cared for her is gone. The person who cared for her deeply is gone.

Anko notices her distress and puts her hand on her head while shoving a scroll into her hands, "Breathe Hinata." Anko is not very good at comforting others, she didn't know exactly what to do. Hinata nods and takes a deep breath, tears running down her eyes at a rapid rate. Anko walks back to the camp knowing Hinata needs some time alone and she knew no way to comfort the girl.

Anko starts to stomp back to the campsite, 'Again! Orochimaru, I will make you pay for all of this!" She clenches her jaw and balls her hands into fists, hot angry tears drip down. She wipes her tears away rapidly and decides it would be best to train to let her anger out. She takes out a kunai and looks at a tree stump with fury. She quickly slashes at it but feels nothing, 'Tch. I need an actual person.' She hurriedly takes out a stack signs showing a picture and the amount of money they are worth. 'Time to go bounty hunting', Anko sadistically smirks and runs out of the forest.

Hinata stumbles to the tree she was hitting earlier and slides down in agony. She wants to run to Konoha to see with her own eyes. Maybe this was a hideous prank played by Konohamaru. After some thought, she quickly dismissed it from her head. Konohamaru would never joke about something like that. She looks down at the scroll and hastily opens it.

_Hinata,_

_I hope you are doing well. When you get this, it means I have died. I have prepared this letter to you in case I die, so I don't know what age you are or how you have changed. I leave you this letter because I want you to know that I see you as my granddaughter. I believe you have inherited the will of fire as well as your mother's blood. Yes, I knew your mother. The only difference between her and you, is the color of your eyes. You do not have much potential in Hyuga techniques because you have great potential in Hiroshi techniques. You are your mother's daughter and do not forget that. You are a kind child who is able to see kindness in everyone. I know that you will make something of yourself and help change the ninja world. Do not get depressed over my death. I will always be with you in your heart. I will always be watching over you. Your mother and I will be watching over you. I love you my granddaughter._

_Your grandfather,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Hinata wipes her tears and smiles at the letter. She is overjoyed and relieved that he thought of her as family, she had begun to think of him the same way. Her Hokage, no, her grandfather was a precious person to her. 'I vow to protect all of those important to me. That is my nindo, my ninja way!', Hinata grins and starts training with a new resolve, with energy she never had before.

* * *

Romantic: Well I am not completely satisfied but i'm kinda satisfied. I feel like I did rush it a little but this chapter is mostly for information purpose mostly. I would hate to do a Leave and time skip right away. I want to show a little of her training. No worries, the length will get longer over time. I will introduce Karin and the Hiroshi training tomorrow. I wanted to create an irony at Hinata's mom. The name Tsukiko means moon child. Hinata, Hiashi, and Hyuga have something to do with the sun. So to have a moon child in a place that faces the sun. Heh yea.

**IMPORTANT!** The Hiroshi clan and their kekkei genkai belong to Acumichi-sama! Read her stories, they are amazing :D Go see Acumichi and read her stuff! You will not regret it!


	3. Meet Ryuu Hiroshi

Romantic: Yay new chapter! :D You people made me happy! Hinata plushies for everyone! *throwing them out*

Sasuke: Isn't it time to address your readers?

Romantic: *stops throwing plushies* Huh? Oh oh yea! Okay

+Forever-A-Guest: It is true for me too Dx very very rare. Some good ones have been deleted as well. Hahaha oh you will see in this chapter :D Haha. Certainly Anko will push her a bit too much. Ah yes Neji will change because I love him too! Damn you Kishi T-T No, in fact, it will push her forward. In a sense, yes they have have been reversed. I do plan to make big big changes which you will see. Ohh I am glad you like it. Remember to leave a review~

+Crazylilic: Oh you stop it! Hahaha I am just that awesome. Just Kidding :D But I am happy you like them

+Loverrgall: Well I am happy you like it. I hope you like this chapter as well

+Skyflake Roses: OH I just love you profile pic. Haha Well I hope you like this chapter as well

Sasuke: Romantic does not own Naruto. She owns nothing and no one.

* * *

A year has passed since the two kunoichis have left the village to train. In that year, a lot of interesting things have happened to Hinata. She has met and helped many people from different villages. Not to mention that she has met and befriended the Mizukage, Mei Terumi and her guard Chojuro. Mei and Anko went crazy at a bar, an incident Hinata would like to forget. Chojuro and Hinata got along surprisingly easy. She has met the Raikage, A, and his group. Darui, Killer B, Omoi, Karui, and Yugito Nii. The Raikage had apologized for her kidnapping for his father, which ,of course, Hinata forgave him for. Darui constantly reminded her or Shikamaru, what with his catchphrase and laid back attitude. Omoi made her giggle with his constant worrying and Karui made her laugh constantly. She met the Tsuchikage Onoki and Kurotsuchi while passing through Iwa. Now Tsuchikage Onoki made her nervous with his old ideals and Kurotsuchi made grin. She certainly is an interesting character to Hinata. They passed by Suna with a bit of nervousness on Hinata's part. Hinata was there in time to make the celebration for their newest Kazekage, Gaara Sabaku. There she got closer to Temari and Kankuro. It was amazing to train with all three sand sibling.

Along the way, she met up with Kurenai Yuuhi who taught her genjutsu. She also caught them up with the ongoings of Konoha. The new Hokage is one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade Senju. Apparently, Team 7 is getting extra training from others besides their senseis. Sakura Haruno has become their newest Hokage's apprentice. Minato Namikaze has become the Sannin's, Jiraiya, apprentice and has gone off to train for two years. Sasuke Uchiha has left with Itachi Uchiha on a one year training trip, a month before Minato left.

Anko and Hinata's relationship has grown. They definitely think of the other as a sister and has gone through great lengths to protect each other. There was one time that Hinata got hit on by an old kusa ninja, Anko got really sadistic that day. When Anko got hit on by younger won't-take-no as an answer guy, Hinata ran up to Anko and called her mom to chase the persistent guy away.

Anko's training is never easy for Hinata, but it is very refreshing and fun. There would be times where Anko would attack Hinata in the dead of the night to heighten her senses. Anko did not attack just dead in the night, also during bath time, breakfast, training that did not require weapons, and while walking around. Not to mention when training in genjutsu. Hinata had many cuts those sessions. She practiced her byakugan and jyuken daily, as far as making new moves and forcing herself to learn ones she has seen. Weapon training took a great deal out of Hinata. It took awhile to learn how to use one in combat efficiently. Temari let her try out her fan a few times while. Killer B and his group were the best in teaching her in the ways of the sword. Hinata has upped her weights to about half of Lee's weights.

Currently, Hinata is training with sealing scrolls for her weapons. A large scroll in unfurled in front of her while Anko is watching over her.

"Remember to keep a constant flow of your chakra", Anko reminds Hinata. Beads of sweat roll down Hinata's temple. Exhaustion slowly seeps into Hinata's skin. Training with the byakugan earlier did take a lot out of her. Now she has to pour a constant stream of chakra to a sealing scroll which is holding all her kunai and shuriken.

Anko takes a look of a pile of open scrolls, all which Hinata did a mistake on. Although none of them look perfect, there is a big flaw in each and every one of them. To seal something in a scroll, one must write the appropriate symbols on the scroll. One smudge can make the scroll useless. Uneven distribution of chakra will cause the scroll to be unbalanced. Too much in one and not enough in the next sealing can cause both to unseal when trying to activate only one.

"Just use your byakugan to check just how much chakra you put into it", Anko advises. Thankfully, Hinata has pretty good chakra control so this exercise is not as bad as it would have been with another student.

"Mitarashi Anko", a deep voice interrupts the training. Both kunoichis turn to the suspicious person with a kunai in hand, trying their best to suss the man that stood before them. Anko did not sense him at all.

"Drop your weapon Mitarashi. You are the one who asks me to come here and now you are threatening me?", the deep voice shows Anko her summon.

"Oh damn. I almost did not recognize you", Anko drops her guard. Hinata looks at her sister and the man in front of them. He has two strands of midnight blue hair that reaches his chest with metal cuffs near the end and his bangs are in a squarish style while the back of his hair is in a low ponytail. He wears black ninja sandals, black ninja pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, a black arm-guards that cover his forearm and a blue band on his bicep, a black sleeve starting from his bicep to his fingertips held by a blue belt on his other arm, and blue scarf covering his mouth. On the back of his sleeveless shirt is a symbol of half a sun and half a moon. His violet eyes look at Anko with annoyance.

"What did you want?", he

"Aneki, who is he?" Hinata brings the attention of both adults onto her. The man's eyes take his attention from the crazy jonin in front of him and to the girl next to her. His eyes widen as he takes a look at her midnight blue hair, blush, and shy look in her eyes. 'Tsukiko-onee', the man shakes his head after that thought entered his head. Anko nudges at Hinata to introduce herself.

"H-Hinata Hyuga", she bows to the stranger in front of her to show her polite side.

"Ryuu Hiroshi", the man bows with a smile hidden by his scarf.

"Hinata", Anko turns to her, "This is your mom's younger brother, your uncle, Ryuu-kun", Anko motions to Ryuu as if to make her point stronger.

"Okaa-sama's otouto?", Hinata looks at her uncle in a new light. The midnight hair did look familiar as well as the look in his eyes. She notices how tall her uncle is and how confident he looks. How sun kissed his skin is and cannot help but feel a bit jealous.

"He is the Hiroshi that will train you, Hinata", Anko grins and pats Hinata's head. Hinata quickly looks at her uncle, "You were talking about him?"

"Yes. He may look like a weak, incompetent airhead, selfish, unpleasant, obnoxious, deadbeat fruitcake, wimpy loser geezer freak but he is not that bad", Ryuu's scowl deepens with every insult Anko said.

"Don't tell my niece bad things about me", Ryuu stomps his feet on the ground but abruptly stops. He just said that Hinata is his niece, surprising himself to accept her so soon. 'Yea, she is my niece. My sister's legacy', a gentle smile appears on his lips.

"Oh. My. Kami. He is smiling. The prick is smiling", Anko exaggerates.

"Shut up Anko", an angry tick mark appears on Ryuu's head. Hinata looks at the two bickering adults with an amused expression.

"Okay we will get started tomorrow Hinata", Ryuu turns to the young genin, "I need to talk to her about a few things. You may do some independent training until the rest of the day."

"Hai Ryuu-sensei", Hinata grins at the thought of practicing her new Jyuken move. She gathers her successful scrolls in a hurry.

"Be careful, Hinata", Anko calls out after her.

"Hai Aneki", Hinata loves over her shoulder with a smile and runs out the clearing.

Both adults watch her run out of the clearing, her posture screaming with happiness.

"She really has changed", Anko muses. Ryuu turns to her with a serious expression, "That is what I want to talk to you about. What did she go through before?"

"Why is that?", Anko glares at him and drops to the ground, "You cannot make me talk!"

"Have you taken out her anger?", Ryuu's question causes Anko to falter.

"N-No we haven't gotten around to it", Anko looks away guiltily with a pout.

"Anko", Ryuu sighs, "Have you at least gotten to the Hiroshi powers?"

Anko sits on the ground with a blush gracing her cheeks, "N-No..."

Ryuu facepalms, "What did I expect? You're still that child that would follow Onee-sama home."

"What? You are the one who always hung around when Tsukiko-sensei was training me! You had your own genin team", Anko stands up to make sure he isn't looking down at her in this argument.

"Back on track Anko, tell me about Hinata. Everything you know", he takes a seat and motions her to do the same.

"Okay well", Anko lays down on her stomach and elbows propped up, "Hiashi-teme hates her for some reason. Her cousin has a grudge."

Anko continues to talk about Hinata for the rest of the day. By the end of the story, Ryuu is gritting his teeth behind his scarf and clenching his fists. 'I should have came back for her. I should not have left her there in that hell' Ryuu feels guilt and anger swell up in his chest like a balloon. A tree suddenly lights up in flames, scaring Anko, "Dammit Ryuu! Control your damn anger!" She quickly summons water, with great difficulty, and puts out the tree quickly.

"I will train her tomorrow. You will go do other things. You need to be far away, her powers will be unstable", Ryuu ignores the tree incident and Anko's comment.

"What? Tch. I can handle myself", Anko glares at him.

"I am not saying you can't. I just think you need some time off. Go kill a bounty or something. Also change your clothing. We will head to the Land of Snow once we get the basics down", Ryuu smiles excitedly behind his scarf.

* * *

"Alright Hinata, we are going to begin our training", Ryuu walks into a large clearing. Anko is miles away collecting money.

"What will we do first?", Hinata questions. She is very eager to learn of any techniques from her mother's clan. In a way, Hinata feels like she is getting closer to her mother. A feeling she finds very comforting.

"Release your anger, Hinata", Ryuu stands in front of her with a serious face.

"W-What? Anger?", Hinata looks at her sensei confused.

"Yes. You have a lot of hidden anger in you. You may not feel like right now, not tomorrow, but you will in a few years. You may say nothing is wrong but I can feel it Hinata", Hinata does not meet eye contact at his statement.

"N-No. I have no ill feelings toward anyone", Hinata denies.

"Really? Your father neglected you", he keeps a calm facade on, "He blames you for everything that has gone wrong. He chose your younger sister over you. He gave up on you, Hinata."

Although Ryuu looks calm on the outside, he feel frustrated at his brother-in-law. Hearing it and saying it are different things. Ryuu feels like he is really admitting to what Hiashi is doing to his daughter.

Hinata flinches at the end of each statement, trying her best to deny what Ryuu is saying.

"Your cousin blames you for his Hizashi's death. You were three years old, you could not stop kidnappers from taking you in the middle of the night. He hates for something that could not be helped. Some factors cannot be changed but you can certainly make it better. Yet here he is taking out his anger on you."

"N-No it w-was b-because-"

"He tried to kill you! You call him your brother and he tried to kill you. He hates you and you forgive him for whatever!"

Hinata feels a foreign feeling swelling up in her chest very slowly. A feeling she never felt before. It is not sadness, something she felt often. It is not jealousy, she felt that once when she saw Sakura hugging Minato. It most definitely is not happiness, she knew what that felt like. It is not content, anticipation, shamefulness, anxiousness, or embarrassment.

"And your team, Hinata. They do not let you lift a finger. They always stand in front of you and give you the job that does not require movement. They do not believe that you can do it. Your comrades do not give you a chance to prove yourself. Your teammates and do not believe in you. You tell them constantly that you can do it but they reject every idea, every thought, everything you say! Your new friends trust you much more than your friends and family do!"

"Shut up!", Hinata whispers as scalding tears cascade down her cheeks which are red. She suddenly gives an ear-shattering scream disturbing all the animals near them. She falls to the ground in despair and starts to hit the ground with her fist, "No. No. NO! DAMMIT!"

Hinata screams once again feeling a new kind of energy rise within her, "AAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly, multiple trees light on fire causing Ryuu, who was watching and waiting in sadness, to panic. He focuses his chakra and water appears to extinguish the flames.

Hinata digs her fingers into the ground while her other hand is hitting the ground which causes small earthquakes to happen. Her eyes are narrowed dangerously and her teeth are clenched. Her skin is red from all the blood rushing and her body is tense. Her breathing is labored from her screams and angry pants. Suddenly, Hinata feels all the energy leave her body as if someone had just swept it away. She slumps onto the ground with tears and sobs streaming down her faces.

Ryuu bends down to pick her up, "Good girl. You did good, remember that Anko believes in you. Hiruzen-sama believes in you. Tsukiko-onee believes in you. Kurenai believes in you. And now, I believe in you."

Hinata buries her face into Ryuu's chest, trying her best to stop her tears. "No. Don't try to stop them, let them out. Never bury your feelings, Hinata. Letting your tears or anger out means letting that emotion out. This will make you have a stronger heart in future. If you are happy, wear a happy grin. If you are sad, cry your tears out. If you are angry, scream and thrash about. This way, when you are done, you can get up and do something about it. Your body will feel light once you're done. Does your body feel lighter, Hinata?", Ryuu strokes her hair soothingly.

Hinata realizes that she does feel light but dizzy and tired as well, "H-Hai."

After both have calmed down, they decided to continue their training. Both sit in the middle of the clearing, facing each other with content expressions. The wind sways the non burnt trees which relaxes both of them.

"Do you know anything of the Hiroshi bloodline?"

"None at all. Otou-sama never talks about mother and her family."

"The Hiroshi clan is able to control the elements. We are one with nature and can feel the natural chakra of the earth."

"What do you mean?"

"I will have to go way back. There is a tale of how the Hiroshi's started. Our prince, Akihiko Hiroshi, was a happy man. He had this gentleness and lovingness to him that everyone loved. He was definitely different from other princes who were spoiled and bratty. He, of course, did have the midnight blue hair, it's our signature color. As he was taking a stroll around his village at dawn, he was approached by two bickering spirits. One was a man dressed in bright yellows, oranges, and reds. The other was a woman dressed in white, blue, and black. They both noticed that Akihiko was looking at both of them with an incredulous look. Surprised that Akihiko could see them, they decided to study him. They asked him questions about anything that came to mind in which he answered with honesty and sincerity. Then it came to a question that determined his fate. The yellow dressed spirit asked what he thought of mother nature.. Akihiko responded with a happy smile, saying that it was a beautiful gift to the world. The white dressed spirit asked what he thought of humans. He had a gentle smile when he said that there is good in everyone; It just needed to be found. Satisfied with his answer, the two spirits, who were the sun and moon, granted Akihiko power. It turns out that they had approached others repeatedly but none of them saw the two spirits or their answers angered them. No one is sure as to why they were giving out this gift. Some say that it was their marriage gift to the world. Others believe that it was their last faith in humans."

"Wow...", Hinata is speechless. Two spirits gave Akihiko Hiroshi the power to control the elements. But at what cost? It was rather hard to believe that they just gave humans an amazing power without a downfall.

"We are one with nature, Hinata", Ryuu explains almost as if he read her mind, "When we see something bad happen to nature, we feel the pain it felt. This has caused many of us to hate humans, which caused a battle in the clan. Blood was shed and many lives were lost. The clan suddenly split. Nothing was announced or confirmed. I believe it was more like a silent agreement. Everyone left on their own paths, isolating themselves from humanity or living amongst them. We were infamous and well known but over the years, we were left as a legend. A fairy tale for little kids who could not fall asleep in the night."

By the time Ryuu finished his story, Hinata had a new goal in her mind. One that could be disastrous, but Hinata is willing to take the chance. 'I will take a while and it will be hard to sway some but my mind is made up', Hinata has a look of pure determination.

"What is it that you are thinking about, Hinata-chan?", Ryuu looks at the fire in her eyes suspiciously. He never did get girls though, one minute they are cute and coy and they next they are breathing fire and throwing things. Anko was one perfect example of that. He inwardly shudders at the thought of Anko's mood swings.

"Well I have a new goal Ryuu-sensei", Hinata begins to poke her fingers together, "I want to reunite the Hiroshi clan and change their views."

Ryuu's eyes widen at her goal, not in shock at it but because he saw his onee-sama in her, "You really are like her, Hinata." He ruffles her hair affectionately, he could definitely see himself doting her a little too much in the near future.

Ryuu takes out a large scroll from his backpack. He unfurls it in front of Hinata, showing many names and fingerprints written in blood.

"Ryuu-sensei, what is this?", Hinata looks at the many names and recognizes Ryuu's name after her mother's name.

"This is a summoning scroll. This summon is a specific summon for the Hiroshi clan only. Those of Hiroshi blood can summon this creature", Ryuu explains.

"An animal only Hiroshi can summon", Hinata whispers happily. She gently touches the scroll as if frightened that it will disappear if she is too rough.

"Sign your name, Hinata. Draw blood on your thumb to sign the scroll, then you spread the blood to your other fingers and leave your fingerprints only. When this is done, you are loyal to the summon only.

"Hai", Hinata bites her thumb, cringing a little at the pain. She signs her name briefly like she was instructed.

"Alright. Now let's start your training", Ryuu states with excitement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hinata-chan", a deep voice caught the attention of the young genin. All three were taking a walk through the forest to their next destination. A few weeks into the training in the Hiroshi ways, they decided to travel through the elemental nations once again. In order to learn efficiently, the terrain must differ constantly. This did benefit Hinata greatly, she is excited in seeing her new friends again. All three are wearing beige cloaks to keep their body warm from the cold wind.

"Hai", Hinata stops her conversation with Anko to turn to Ryuu.

"When we get to the Land of Snow, do you want me to buy you anything?", Ryuu grins at her.

"WHAT? I will be the one to buy her new things", Anko shouts to Ryuu.

'Here we go..', Hinata sighs and looks at her now bickering senseis. This was something common between the two apparently. A passing traveler had said it was sexual tension, whatever that meant. Anko almost beat up that traveler if HInata did not stop her.

Hinata concentrates her chakra to her hands, making sure it was a constant flow. A small fire lights up between her hands making Hinata grin. The fire licks Hinata's fingers as if trying to giver her warmth. Hinata feels a pulse in the fire, as if it is his heartbeat. Ryuu and Anko stop their bickering to look at their little ball of cuteness. 'She hasn't stuttered lately, some time away from that teme was a good idea', Anko has a content smile.

'Do you see her nee-sama? She is just like you in everyway', Ryuu looks up at the sky with a large smile on his face.

* * *

Romantic: Mwahaha plot twister on the Uchihas.

Sasuke: So nii-san did not kill the clan?

Romantic: Nope! Also with Ryuu, the base of his image is Yu Kanda. Those who have internet, look him up quickly. There are some obvious changes but not too many.

Ryuu: Hmm...not that much of an amazing writer...

Sasuke: That's what I said!

Romantic: OY! I write okay!

Ryuu: Review your thoughts and leave suggestions.

Romantic: Remember, the Hiroshi clan and their gekkei kenkai belong to Acumichi. Ryuu is my OC-

Ryuu: A good looking one at that!

Romantic: -and I will change a few few things. If you want, leave ideas for summons. I do have an idea but if someone has a better one, I will change it.


	4. Back Home

Romantic: Hello. Welcome to a new chapter, do not own Naruto.

HAPPY THANKSGIVIN'

Hope you spend it with your families rather than a line for a store.

* * *

"I hate guard duty", Kotetsu, a chunin with black spiky hair, complains, "Why is it always us?"

"Don't complain so much", Izumo, a chunin with dark hair covering one of his eyes and Kotetsu's partner in crime, sighs, "we are proud village guards."

"Speak for yourself, I wish something interesting would happen", Kotetsu slumps on the desk.

"Oh?", a voice startles the two, "You want interesting things to happen?" The two guards start to turn toward the voice when a snake coils up their bodies. The two, forgetting the familiar voice, start to scream for mercy.

"Onee-san", a young voice chides.

"How immature", a deep voice scoffs.

"I thought it was funny", someone laughs.

"Shut up!", someone snaps.

"I was having a little bit of fun, imouto", the familiar voice whines with a pout gracing her lips. Kotetsu and Izumo slowly look up to see five people in front of them.

"I-Is that?", Izumo stutters and looks at the group walking by, not noticing that the snakes had disappeared.

"Looks like I owe Genma some money", Kotetsu sulks.

"Hey Kotetsu-san, what's wrong?", Minato Namikaze walks up to the gate guards with Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka trailing behind.

"Oh, he just owes money to Genma", Izumo smiles at the two genin and chunin.

"What for?", Kiba smirks at Kotetsu's misery.

"Anko kept Hinata Hyuga alive!", he wails, slamming his head repeatedly on the desk

running down his eyes while the males look at them with shock.

"WHAT?", Kiba slams his hands on the desk, "She is back?"

"Baka, why else would he lose the bet now?",Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Now now, let's not fight", Minato faces Izumo, "Do you know where she went off to?"

"In the direction of the Hoka-", he is cut off by the three running away while yelling a thanks.

* * *

The five figures walk into the village, taking note of what has changed and what hasn't. Some people walking by cower at the person leading the group while others grin in excitement. Feet covered by black boots run up the tallest pole in the area, "Look out Konoha! Anko Mitarashi has returned!" Some civilians runs into their houses in fright while some cheer that excitement is back in the village.

"Anko-onee", a soft voice beside Anko, on the roof of a house, startles her.

"Damn Hinata-chan, stop sneaking up on me", Anko pouts. Hinata giggles softly and takes a look at her village. She feels a warm smile spread on her face as she looks at the Hokage monument.

"Look Anko-onee, they added a face next to the Yondaime Naruto Uzumaki", Hinata looks at the woman face with excitement, "She looks pretty."

"Yeah, she is a great drinking and gambling partner", Anko grins in excitement.

"W-What? Our Hokage wouldn't drink and gamble", Hinata shakes her head, not believing that her new Hokage would be indecent. 'No, a Hokage would never be like that', Hinata nods determinedly. She is broken out of her thoughts by a yell, "Hinata-chan!" Hinata and Anko turn to see Kurenai Yuuhi standing in her pregnant glory.

Hinata examines her other sensei and older sister figure. Kurenai is a tall and light-skinned woman. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She wears a red maternity dress and her forehead bare of any headband.

"Kurenai-sensei", Hinata feels relief flood through her veins. She quickly jumps down and embraces her sister figure.

"Ah Kurenai-chan!", Anko grins mockingly.

"You better not have taught her to say curse words, Anko", Kurenai glares at the jonin.

"As if I would let", a deep voice scoffs. Kurenai turns her attention to the new people traveling with her student, 'Such strange people..' Kurenai only stayed with Hinata for a month before she had to go back to Konoha, she dearly missed her student, 'She has really grown up.' Kurenai glances at the young girl in front of her, realizing that she held an air of confidence around her.

"Shall we go for tea later, Kurenai-sensei?", Hinata looks at Kurenai with a small smile but large eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Oh, Oh, Oh! How about dangos?", Anko jumps up and down with excitement.

"I don't think they were talking to you", the deep voice points out.

"Shut up! I am totally invited", Anko growls out at the male.

"As long as there is water, I am down", a young male voice interrupts.

"I don't think you are invited either…", the deep voice points out again.

"As long as my Hinata-chan is there, I am there", a girl voice calls out.

"Am I surrounded by idiots?", the deep voice deadpans.

"What did you say?", Anko glares.

"Here they go", Hinata sighs, "Sorry for onee-san, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata ignores the thumps and yells behind her while Kurenai looks at the scene with horror.

'She was with these people for those two years?', she pales seeing Anko roll on the ground with her ankles locked on a man's neck. Even more so when another girl kept beating stomping on a young man.

"So who is the father, Kurenai-sensei?", Hinata giggles at how pale Kurenai is becoming. She is used to those four fighting constantly.

"U-Um, Asuma", Kurenai hesitantly tears her eyesight away from the punches and kicks.

"I knew it", Hinata giggles happily, "I always saw you looking at him."

"E-Eh? Hinata-chan", Kurenai blushes slightly and looks away.

"Come on, Hinata! We must meet the Hokage", Anko yells out with the three people behind her acting like nothing. Hinata turns to her four favorite people and feels a warm smile spread on her face, "Hai!" She turns to Kurenai and gives her a hug, "I am happy to see you, sensei."

She quickly runs off to her group while Kurenai watches her with a bittersweet smile.

Hinata keeps walking through village with curious, happy eyes at all the places, "How nostalgic."

"This is a nice place, Hina-chi", a teen girl pushes up her glasses while watching the lively people pass.

"Heh, looking forward to meet the gaki", Anko grins big.

"Anko-onee!", Hinata squeaks out, a blush grazing her cheeks. Anko barks out in laughter while Hinata's blush increases.

"I don't know what this is about but stop teasing her", a man sighs and runs his hand through his midnight blue hair.

Hinata walks briskly up the Hokage tower steps with steam coming out of her ears. She suddenly stops and takes a small look at the hallway to the Hokage's office, 'I miss you Hokage-sama, no, Sarutobi-ojiichan.' He eyes water a little but she is still smiling.

The group catches up with her quickly but stays still seeing as she is having a small moment. "Is she okay?", the man asks.

"Yeah, she is", Anko whispers, getting lost in her own memories.

Hinata walks down the hall slowly, touching the walls gently while she is lost in memory. "Thank you, Sarutobi-ojiichan", she whispers.

A hand touches her shoulder with care, "I miss him too, Hinata." Anko looks at Hinata with sadness in her usually mischievous eyes.

"Mmm", Hinata walks forward to the Hokage's office with worry, 'I hope I don't compare our new Hokage to Hoka- Sarutobi-ojiichan…'

She opens the door and sets her eyes onto her new leader. She is a light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair that waist-length that is tied into two loose ponytails with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. On her forehead is a violet rhombus wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick.

"Who might you be?", her new Hokage questions with great confusion, "Shizune, who is she?"

"I am not too sure Tsunade-sama", a young woman speaks behind Tsunade, the new Hokage.

Hinata's eyes shift over to the person standing behind Tsunade. Shizune is a fair-skinned woman with a slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Shizune wears a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"Well she is a Hyuga and she wears a Konoha headband", Tsunade has a look of concentration on her face, "Check the files Shizune!"

Hinata blinks at the two already moving before she could say hello. Before Shizune could check the files, a mischievous voice is heard.

"You sure are getting old, baka", Anko grins as she enters the room.

"Anko? I almost didn't recognize you", Tsunade smirks, "I've been wondering why there hasn't been many people in the hospital."

Not many people did recognize Anko Mitarashi for she had changed her outfit. Apparently, some comments that men made is not right for a preteen. She is now seen wearing a tan coat with a purple inseam, much like her older one but tighter, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her ankles. She wears dark orange mid-thigh shorts, a blue crop top, as well as a black forehead protector, her small pendant still in place, and black boots that reach mid calf.

"Traveling with a preteen does that to you?", Anko shrugs.

"Yeah why are you traveling with a teenage girl? I didn't think they let you near kids without a warning to her parents", Tsunade looks at Hinata briefly before taunting Anko, forgetting about trying to recognize who Hinata is.

"I surprised they didn't warn all the bars that you were coming back, don't forget about your debt to gamblers", Anko retorts. The teen boy behind Anko and Hinata laughs throughout the whole conversations causing the teen girl to repeatedly hit him. The man behind the two just twitches at the two grown women arguing like kids.

"So what is it that you were doing?", Tsunade glances at the people behind her.

"I was assigned to a mission to train Hinata Hyuga, the ex-heiress to the Hyuga Clan. On the way I found out about her other kekkei genkai and had retrieved Ryuu Hiroshi, her uncle, to come train her", Anko stands in front of the desk.

"Tch. Little Ryuu Hiroshi returned", Tsunade smirks which causes Ryuu to clench his fist in annoyance.

"Damn women", he mutters, a tick mark apparent on his forehead. He can see why Shikaku Nara tries his best to avoid them. Luckily for him, Tsunade glances at the two other people behind Hinata.

"What about those two", Tsunade points to the two teens behind Hinata.

"Well, we started off as two but some new things have been added to the group", Anko informs.

Some new things have been added to little group indeed. Two people to be precise. Karin Uzumaki and Suigetsu Hozuki.

Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin, and red hair which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She wears black glasses and her outfit consists of a high collared short sleeved purple shirt that stops under her bust. Bandages are used to cover to arms and her chest from her bite marks that result from using her Heal Bite. Her waist to her hips are free from any type of clothing. She wears black pants with black knee length ninja boots.

Suigetsu Hozuki is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a slight-blue tint to it, purple eyes, and pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even with his mouth is closed. He wears a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under a black, sleeveless shirt with grey pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it.

"Will they be any trouble to us? How can we trust them?", Tsunade narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"I am of the Uzumaki Clan, my clan is gone and my savior is Hinata. I follow no one but her", Karin looks at Tsunade seriously.

"What about you?", Tsunade turns to Suigetsu.

"I am Suigetsu Hozuki. No where to go but to follow my leader", Suigetsu grins.

"You are traveling with a bunch of teenagers? Especially a Hyuga? Tch, the new generation is going to go down the drain", Tsunade looks back at Anko.

"I fear for the village's economy since you will gamble it all", Anko glares.

As Tsunade was about to make a comeback, a yell was heard outside the office. All heads turn toward the window to see a large white dog jumping in with three people hanging onto him. One with wide eyes and lips set into a grim line, one with a happy and calm expression, and the last with a proud and almost feral look in his eye.

"What the?", the teen boy screams.

"Kiba, Minato, Sasuke!", Tsunade screams as she slams her hands on her desk.

Anko grins wide and jabs Hinata in the rubs repeatedly, "Heh. Hina. Look, Hina."

Hinata shouts at the first person she noticed, "Akamaru!" She quickly runs to hug the large dog

Anko sweatdrops, 'That is the first thing she notices?'

"How mean, Hinata", Kiba's deep voice interrupts her from scratching Akamaru's ears. She slowly turns to the three guys standing around.

"Kiba-kun", a large smile spreads on her face, "How are you?"

"I am great now that my third teammate is back, me and Shino miss you", Kiba swept her up in a hug.

Hinata giggles, "I really missed you. Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye."

"As long as you are back", Kiba ruffles up her hair. Hinata stands back to take a good look at her former teammate. Each piece of Kiba's outfit, including his forehead protector, is a black colour, with his coat being replaced by leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket.

"Good to have you back Hyuga", Sasuke smirks at Hinata. She turns to Sasuke and sees that he has mellowed out a little. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that reach his chin and his bangs hang above his eyes. He is wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wears black pants with a red belt on his waist to hold his sword and weapons. He also wore black arm guards that covered his forearms and his black hiate is on his bicep.

"Glad to be back, Sasuke-kun", she smiled at him.

"Hinata-chii", Karin wraps her arms around Hinata's shoulders and glares at the boys, "Who are they?"

"Aha, jealous, Karin?", Suigetsu smirks. Karin turns and hits Suigetsu on his head making his head turn to water, surprising the others in the room. He just smirks as the water stops dripping and takes the form of his head again.

"Hinata-chan", a soft voice snaps Hinata's attention away from the two bickering teens. She blushes and slowly turns to see Minato.

His bright, blue eyes shine in happiness and his spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face dance with the wind. His blue hiate shines proudly on his forehead. He wears black ninja sandals with blue bandages running up his ankles. He wears black pants with a white belt. He wears a red shirt under a thin blue jacket.

Hinata feels her face getting hotter and eyes go wide, "M-Minato-kun." She feels her vision blur at the edges and her head spin. Hinata does something she hasn't done in years, faint. Minato quickly moves to catch her while Anko barks in laughter.

"Hina-chi?", Karin frantically moves toward her, pushing Kiba and Sasuke out of the way. As she was making a beeline for her friend, Suigetsu had to open his mouth to taunt her, "You are just looking for an excuse to touch her." He grins, knowing exactly what his statement did to her. She stops abruptly for a few seconds before turning around to beat him into water.

Minato holds Hinata in his arms securely, his blue eyes taking her in. Her now long midnight blue hair with those shoulder length strands on the side of her face. Her pale complexion added to her dark hair, making her look like a lady of the night. Her lips parted slightly, making Minato realize he is staring at her lips a bit too long. He blushes slightly and quickly goes back to studying her. Her baggy clothes are long gone, not saying that she now wears revealing clothes.

She wears black summer styled sandals with a small heel. Her calf is wrapped up in black bandages while the other is bare. She wears lavender shorts that end just above her knees with a black belt around her wide hips that holds a scroll. Her dark blue sleeveless shirt hugs her bosom, which causes a blush to appear on Minato's cheeks, and go up to her neck. She has dark blue sleeves that are held up by a lavender belt around her bicep and extend past her fingertips. One sleeve has a ying and yang symbol on the end of her sleeve, representing the Hyuga Clan. The other sleeve has half a moon and half a sun, representing her other clan. Her hiate is placed in the same place as three years ago, around her neck.

Minato stares at her for a while, watching her lay unconscious in his arms. He missed her dearly, she is his crush after all. He strokes her cheek, relishing her soft skin. He was saddened by her sudden leave, she did not tell him or her team. After beating some sense into her cousin, he realized that she didn't watch him win. Her unique eyes did not see him complete his promise to her. 'But now', Minato grins, 'I have her back with me.'

A cough brings Minato out of his starring and others out of their own conversations, arguing, to look at Minato. "Excuse me but what are you doing with my niece?", Ryuu Hiroshi glares at the teenager in front of him.

"Y-Your niece?", Minato blushes, "You are not a Hyuga."

"I am her uncle from her mother's side", Ryuu quickly grabs Hinata and sets her down next to Anko.

"Mother's side?", He glances toward Hinata's sleeping figure.

"Yes", Ryuu moves to block his view, "I see you still have the guts to look at her." He cracks his knuckles while Minato gulps.

* * *

Hinata opens her eyes slowly, trying to remember what exactly happened. She blinks as she feels a heavy weight on her shoulder. Slowly, she turns to see Karin leaning against her in peace. She giggles lightly which brings Karin's attention toward her.

"Hina-chi", Karin hugs her, "Why'd you faint? Was your chakra on low? You know I could have healed you!" Karin starts to panic and going into impossible possibilities as to why Hinata would faint.

"I fainted?", Hinata blinks, trying her best to remember what happened. She slowly takes a look at her surroundings and notices Sasuke standing in front of her.

"Careful there, Hyuga", he smirks down at her, "Don't need another episode."

"S-Sasuke-kun?", Hinata stares at him blankly for a few minutes. Slowly. the pieces start to fit together once again. She blushes in embarrassment, getting worse when she remembers Anko's laugh.

"So you are Hinata Hyuga", Tsunade looks her up and down, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata immediately gets up and bows, "The pleasure is mine, Hokage-sama."

"So if I understand correctly, you left with Anko three years ago in order to train", Tsunade glances toward a nodding Anko, "This mission was issued by the Sandaime?"

Hinata rapidly nods, "Hai. Sarutobi-ojiichan sent me and onee-sama to train."

"Sarutobi-ojiichan? You were close to him?", Tsunade raises an eyebrow. This girl in front of her was certainly grabbing her attention.

"Hai", Hinata happily nods.

"I was his student you know", Tsunade smirks at Hinata's surprised and sparkling eyes.

"Don't be so happy, Hinata. She likes to gamble and drink you know", Ryuu smirks while Anko nods beside him. "I told her that, she didn't want to believe me", Anko smirks with Ryuu as they both look at Tsunade.

"Don't tell her that!", Tsunade growls and slams her hand on her desk. Kiba, Sasuke, and Minato take a few steps back as precaution. "Tch. You two should not be together", Tsunade groans, "Always teaming up on me."

Tsunade clears her throat, "Back to business. Sasuke Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuga are going to be tested for your strengths. You three are going to take the chunin exams as a team seeing as all three of you are still genin. Your instructor will be-"

"Me!", Anko grins only to get hit by a folder held by a manicured hand.

"-It will be Kakashi Hatake", Tsunade taps her chin, "He should be here soon."

"What? What about Team Eight?", Kiba demands.

"It is not possible, Shino and you are Chunin level. Shino is on his way on being a Jonin. We will use you three for tracking missions once and a while but HInata needs to pass the Chunin exam first", Tsunade had Shizune get any information on Hinata when Hinata passed out. She is currently looking at the old team formations and what they specialized in.

"Tch. That's not fair", Kiba pouts.

"Life isn't fair, kid", Tsunade looks at him with annoyance, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Inuzuka?"

"..no", he doesn't make eye contact.

"Oh?", a smile spreads on Tsunade's face, "I know I can win a bet this time. I will just call Tsume to make sure."

"Dammit, don't", Kiba growls, "I'm going." He grabs Akamaru and waves goodbye to Hinata. Wanting to get revenge on his Hokage, he jumps on Akamaru's back and runs straight toward Tsunade. She glares and ducks in a hurry while Akamaru jumps over her head and out the window.

"Damn that brat", Tsunade curses, wanting nothing more to chase after that moron but a spike of chakra leaves the plan of chasing Kiba in a halt. She motions for Minato and Sasuke to go see who it is, although she already knows who.

Sasuke and Minato open the window to see their sensei sitting right beside it.

"Hey you two. Seems like you have grown", Kakashi does his one eyed smile.

"You too, Kakashi-sensei", Minato grins.

"...are you calling me old?", Kakashi deadpans.

"Ah! No, I didn't mean it like that", Minato shakes his hands in panic.

"I would", Sasuke smirks at Minato.

"You guys are no longer cute", Kakashi glares at the two.

"Oh! Jiraiya-san told me to give you this", Minato hops out to give Kakashi a book.

Back inside, Hinata looks at Karin who is crying and Suigetsu grinning at Karin. "No! My Hina-chii", Karin clings onto Hinata's waist, "What am I to do without you?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Karin is right. What are we going to do without you, boss?", Suigetsu sticks his finger in his ear, trying to seem bored. Although on the inside, he is panicking about not having Hinata with him.

"As for that, I want to question you two first. Just as extra precaution. If you would like, Hinata can be in the room as well. We will keep watch on you the first few months, once again, precaution. In time, you two will take a quick test and probably advance to chunin quickly", Tsunade writes their names on two empty folders.

Surprisingly, the two stay quiet, debating about the option. Karin and Suigetsu glance at their leader, who is beyond happy, and make eye contact briefly. They decided.

"It's okay. Hina-chii doesn't need to be with us", Karin steps forward, pushing up her glasses. Hinata snaps her head toward Karin, "Huh?"

"Yeah, she needs to practice. Come on, beat that old man", Suigetsu smirks in order to eases her nerves and to distract her. It seems to work since Hinata smiles at the two. Anko and Ryuu stay in the back with serious faces, knowing why Karin and Suigetsu didn't want her there.

"Very well", Tsunade writes in her folders more information about the two. A cough quickly diverts their attention toward the windowsill. Minato and Sasuke are standing next to the window.

"Welcome back, Hinata", Kakashi stands on the windowsill, "Welcome to Team 7." He gives her a one-eyed smile, his fingers twitching to read the book in his pouch. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei", Hinata bows.

"Meet at training ground seven near dawn, bye", Kakashi speaks quickly and poofs away.

"Tch. He just wants to read that book", Tsunade sighs.

"Still a perv", Anko crosses her arms in annoyance. Slowly, a large smile spreads onto her face.

"Oh no", Ryuu sighs.

"Hell Yeah!", Suigetsu grins excitedly.

"There she goes", Karin smirks.

"I hope someone doesn't call to complain later", Hinata looks at the others with worry.

Sasuke and Minato blink in confusion, everyone in the room, with the exception of Shizune, seems to know that something bad is going to happen.

"Tch. Just make sure you don't destroy a civilian's house", Tsunade mumbles, knowing she won't be able to stop the woman from pulling pranks.

"Hinata-chan", Minato appears to her right side, "what is going on?"

Hinata blushes and averts her eyes, "E-every time onee-san smiles like that, she is thinking of pulling a joke on someone."

"Hmm. How childish", Sasuke appears on her left side, surprising Hinata and drawing a pout from Minato.

"We will make a great team, Hinata-chan?", Minato braves himself and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Hinata blushes at the contact of her childhood hero touching her.

A arm wraps around her waist, "We will be the best team seven, ne Hyuuga", Sasuke smirks. Hinata's blush increases more, steam coming out of her ears.

A punch is delivered to both boys' head, "What did I say?" A dark aura makes the two turn around with fear and the dark voice causes Sasuke inaudibly gulp and Minato to shiver. "What did I say about my niece", Ryuu Hiroshi picks them up by the collar and shakes both of them. "I can make you understand by force", he grins maliciously. Minato grins nervously while Sasuke shakes his head, "N-no, sir."

"Good", still holding them by the collar, he throws them out of the room. He quickly closes the door and turns around with a bright smile on his face, "So it's a nice day today, huh?"

"Ryuu-Occhan", Hinata whines.

* * *

Romantic: And done! I want to thank:

+Lucyole: Yay cookies :D

+Auroradawn123: Thanks! I will try my best!

On a side note, I was extremely disappointed because no one reviewed except those two. It's a reason why I put this off so long =/

Please review.


End file.
